


Gang Wars

by Slytherin_Stargazer



Category: Naruto, Naruto AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Explicit Language, Gang Violence, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Suggestive Themes, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Stargazer/pseuds/Slytherin_Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a Modern Day AU for Naruto. Misty is an 18 year old runaway who has been living on the streets for three years. She ends up finding herself in the clutches of one of the top gangs of Chicago. The Akatsuki. This story seems to be lighthearted at times, but has some very dark undertones. This is the most mature work I have ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I woke up screaming. Tears were streaming down my face as I choked back sobs. These nightmares have been plaguing my sleep for the last three years, causing me to wake up in a cold sweat and my neighbors to pound on the door to see if I was being brutally murdered. Though tonight, there was no one trying break down my door. They must have finally realized that these nightmares weren't going to stop anytime soon... That and the fact they weren't going to get a front row seat to my untimely demise. Have I mentioned that my neighbors are a bunch of sadistic assholes? No, they weren't concerned for my well being if that's what you thought. I guess I should be thankful though, at least I live next to psychotic serial killers. My best and only friend, Sarah, lives across the hall from the town pervert. I feel so bad for her sometimes, but not bad enough to switch rooms.

Here I am ranting and raving and I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Misty, short for Mysteria. I am self-named. Don't ask why, cause I ain't telling. I am 18 years old and live in the crappy suburbs of Chicago. I am a natural blonde, but I dyed my hair purple. Wanna know why? Just for the hell of it. I have bright green eyes that look kick-ass with my hair color and pale complexion. I have a few tattoos; one of a wolf on my left shoulder, a big ass phoenix on my back, and the name of my shitty ex-boyfriend right above my bra line. His name was Lincoln, but everyone called him Link cause he hated his presidential moniker. Not that I ever gave a damn.

I got up slowly and looked over towards my clock. '4:26', it read. Might as well get up, knowing me, my insomnia won't let me sleep. I slowly pulled myself from underneath the covers and rested my feet upon the crappy wooden floors. I slowly padded my way into the bathroom, wincing at the feeling of the cold tile floor that was stinging my toes. I reached over and flipped on the light switch before they came flickering on overhead. I looked myself over in the mirror eyeballing my tear stricken face. I looked like a freaking pathetic baby. I am not a baby, I am a freaking warrior! Except for the time my hamster died, but we're getting off subject! Suddenly a shadow loomed over me. I immediately grabbed my knife from under the counter and brought it towards their neck in one swift motion.

"Misty..." A low voice grumbled. Recognizing the voice, I quickly retracted the knife. I forgot that I had Pein over last night. Before you guys get confused, we are not dating. We are more like friends with benefits. Lets just say that he's fun to play with, plus it gets me bonus points with the boss. He has a girlfriend named Konan, but if she ever found out what we've been doing... Lets just say its not a pretty picture. She's freaking scary!

He stepped into the bathroom with only a pair of boxers on, which was a big step for him considering he rarely put clothes on the morning. He grabbed my brush and began brushing out his orange hair to rid himself of evidence of what had happened the night before. We were silent the entire time, like it is every morning we're together. Our relationship is strictly business, I am just his mistress on the side, which means no lovey dovey talks or caring gestures, which I'm fine with. The idea of a long term relationship makes me cringe, the only time I've been in one was with Lincoln... Douche bag.

He left the bathroom as I began to apply my makeup, curving my eyeliner to perfect a cat eye. I heard the door shut, signalling his departure. I finished applying my makeup and fluffed up my hair. I looked at my appearance, satisfied with my look. I walked out of the bathroom and towards my dresser, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a Harley Davidson tank. I slipped them on, and then added my accessories. Which included a pair of biker gloves, a couple golden chains, and my leather jacket. I laced up my combat boots and put in my lip ring.

I slowly opened my door, letting it slam behind me, and walked out into the hallway. Everyone else was probably asleep at this hour, so I wouldn't have to worry about bumping into anybody. I made my way to Sarah's room, and walked in, not bothering to knock. She was asleep, naked I might add, tangled in the arms of another blonde. I walked over till I was at the foot of the bed, a smile spreading on my face.

"Sarah, I didn't know you were a lesbian!" I yelled out, causing both to jump up. The blanket slid down the strangers chest, revealing her... Err his abs... Oops.

"I am not a girl un!" He shouted out seemingly quite pissed.

"Sorry about that Dei but the hair could've fooled me." I said while smiling cheekily, causing him to glare at me. He scoffed and walked into the bathroom. Once he was out of earshot, I whipped my head around to glare at Sarah.

"So I see that Deidara is your latest boy toy." I said with malice. I told Sarah that I didn't want her messing with Deidara. Sarah is one of those people who would love them and leave them, and I specifically told her not to do that to him. He was about the only person here who had any innocence at all.

"What I couldn't help it!" She said, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"You can choose whether you sleep with someone or not, I am surprised you haven't gotten knocked up yet." I said, my glare intensifying into daggers.

"Says the one who's screwing Leader-sama." She said under her breath, not expecting me to hear it. I whipped my head around at that comment. She looked at me with a look of fear. She wasn't afraid of me, she was far from that. But she knew from the look on my face what I was going to do. I leapt at her and pinned her down, my fingers tickling her sides. She laid under me gasping for breath, her hands clawing at mine in hopes of me releasing my hold on her. But I had an iron grip. Suddenly, I heard someone gasp behind me.

I whipped my head around, seeing Deidara standing there with a shocked look on his face and his cheeks growing a deep crimson. His hand began pointing towards us. Was that a nosebleed? i looked down to see that I was straddling a seemingly naked Sarah, albeit a sheet was covering her mostly. I just shrugged my shoulders. Was it really that weird for a fully clothed best friend to straddle her not so clothed best friend in a tickle attack? I didn't think so... But apparently Deidara did. Poor kid, he's probably scarred for life. Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later... Apparently it was sooner. We sat there staring at one another for around five minutes until he broke the rather awkward silence. Ahh, I almost won that staring contest... Damn my luck!

"You guys are crazy." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sat on the bed next to Sarah, before she came and hugged me from behind. Her head resting on my shoulder.

"We're not crazy, she's insane and I'm psycho! Get it right!" She yelled out, a smile on her face. That's what I love about Sarah. She really is psycho! She was literately kicked out of an insane asylum because there wasn't anything they could do to fix her mental state. I wouldn't necessarily call myself insane but I'm definitely not normal. My craziness isn't really cool, but Sarah's insanity is awesome!!

I got up from the bed and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. I made my way towards the door, sticking my tongue at the Deidara just to piss him off. I walked into hallway, closing the door behind me. It was pretty loud, signalling that the rest of the Akatsuki was awake. I made my way towards the lounge area when my nose picked up a heavenly scent. I made my way over towards the black haired weasel and stole his coffee while he was about to take a sip. I looked around for a place to sit, but saw that the only available seat was next to Hidan... No thank you... I plopped down own Itachi's lap, which didn't surprise him considering he was usually my personal stool. I began sipping MY coffee when I felt his hot breath on my neck as he moved towards my ear. My breath hitched, I mean, who's wouldn't?!

"You need to be quieter if you want to avoid being caught with Leader." He whispered into my ear as a blush made its way across my face. I forgot Itachi's room was right across from mine. At least I knew that Itachi could be trusted though, he wasn't a snitch like some people here. I shrugged my shoulders, what are you gonna do? Being Pein's personal skank had its perks and benefits, along with its flaws. Itachi moved his hands to my hips and wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing slightly.

I wonder how Leader would feel if he found out that he wasn't my only boy toy?


	2. Chapter Two

_Gunshots rang through the air, I could feel them graze past my head. My whole body was frozen in fear, I couldn't move. I turned my head slowly, towards the direction the bullets were headed. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, as if to taunt me. My eyes widened in shock as blood splashed onto my face. I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes. I couldn't stop them. I couldn't stop the thugs. I couldn't stop the bullets from tearing through her heart. She fell to her knees and her hazel eyes bore into mine. I looked at her trembling figure as blood began to soak through her white blouse. She looked shocked, but when she saw my quivering form, her eyes lightened up. A weak smile displaying itself upon her pale face._

_"It's OK baby girl, everything will be OK." She said reassuringly, wanting the last thing I saw of her before she died to be her smile. I heard the click of a gun behind me, her eyes widening slightly._

_"Katie, I need you to look away honey." She said, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth as she spoke. I wanted to listen, to do as she said. But I couldn't move, my knees had locked and I was stuck in place._

_"Please, do as your mother asks." A female said, an almost sympathetic tone to her voice. I wish I could have, but my mind stopped working by this point. Everything around me was in a haze, the voices sounded so distant. Suddenly, I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of a pistol firing, the sound of it slashing through the air, and the sound of it shattering my mother's skull. Her body limped over and landed on the ground in front of me, a thick layer of blood coated my once white sundress. I fell to my knees, my whole world came crashing down in front of me. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my small form, but I didn't fight back. They could kill me for all I cared._

_"Why didn't you wait for her to turn around, have you no remorse!" The man that was holding me yelled, his strong voice booming. Tears began streaming down my face at full force, the way this man was holding me, it was almost comforting._

_"We needed to get the job done, its her own fault for not doing as she was told the first time." A slithery voice replied to him, it caused chills to run down my spine. Suddenly, I heard the gun cock again. I looked behind me and saw the gun pointed directly between my eyes. He let out a sly chuckle, once again speaking in that snake like tone,_

_"We can't leave any witnesses." He moved his finger towards the trigger, before the woman grabbed it from his hands in one swift motion. He didn't look for the slightest moment perturbed by her actions._

_"You can't kill her, she's only ten!" She yelled at him, causing me to flinch back slightly at her tone. She glared at the man, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet._

_"Run, and never speak of this incident." She said, blocking the man with the gun from having any access to me. I did as I was told, I ran out of the alley as fast as my little feet could carry me. My blonde bangs getting in my eyes, obscuring my vision. I could hear yelling behind me but I just ran faster._

__________________________

 

I woke up screaming, beads of sweat rolling down my face. My face was wet with sweat and tears. I could feel shuffling in the bed beside me, but paid no mind to it. Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me, causing me to jump from the physical contact. It's not that I'm not used to physical contact, its just contact in a comforting manner is foreign to me. I looked beside me and saw a messy mop of raven locks that cascaded past his shoulders. I must have stayed with Itachi last night. Usually I remember who I'm with, but Hidan thought it was a good idea to bring in 3 cases of beer. It surely didn't go to waste. It figured though. Itachi was always there to comfort me when I have nightmares, while Pein just rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head to block out the screams. My sobs came to a hiccupping stop, my vision was no longer blurry with salty tears. I could feel Itachi press a kiss on the side of my neck, before he loosened his arms around me so I could get up. I slowly rose from the bed and made my way towards the bathroom. I flipped the light switch on and wiped my face. I grabbed my undergarments and threw them on, along with a pair of sweatpants and Itachi's shirt. I looked at the clock, which read 3:34.

"If you want, you can go back to sleep, I'm gonna go visit my blonde." I said while pulling my purple hair into a low ponytail. He looked at me with a slight smirk.

"So after whatever happened last night, your going to go and screw Deidara?" He said with an amused look.

"No, I'm not gay." I replied giving him a scowl. I don't have anything against gay people, its just not my preference. He just chuckled slightly.

"I know, your going to visit your psychotic blonde friend." I nodded my head in response, before making my way towards the door.

"Just remember to knock, remember your visiting Sarah while she was drunk." I just smirked.

"There ain't nothing of Sarah I haven't already seen, and as for Deidara, I doubt there is anything to see anyway." I said before I closed the door, not waiting for his response. I made my way down the hall, which were rarely quiet. As I passed the living room, I noticed a head of blonde hair sitting on the couch. I walked over only to notice she was pretty close to hyperventilating. I gripped her shoulders and made her stare into my eyes.

"Sarah, what the hell is your problem!" I said shaking her slightly. Come to think of it, I didn't see her during the whole drunk fiasco. She just stood there, frozen from fear. I kept shaking her until her patience with me finally snapped. She pegged me in the head with something, her forcing causing it to welt on impact. I gave her a glare before looking at what she had thrown at me. My breathing hitched as I realized what I was holding. The shock on my face was quickly replaced with a devious smirk.

"Well it looks like I'm going to be an aunt." She just socked me in the arm. I looked down at the object in my hands again, a pregnancy test with two pink lines.

"Who's the daddy?" I asked, even though I had figured that Sarah didn't know, I mean come on, this is Sarah we're talking about.

"Deidara." She stated after a few moments of silence, my eyes widened from shock.

"You have been him seeing long enough for this?" I asked, not believing the fact that she has been with him for at least a month. She simply nodded her head. I pulled her into my lap and held her in my arms, squeezing her in a bear hug. Now normally, I would've been worried about a child being born into this, but my senses weren't working at the present moment. Only one thing was running through my mind.

I'm gonna be an aunt, and I'm gonna be a kick-ass one at that.


	3. Chapter Three

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, the sound of my feet hitting the old wooden floor echoed through the halls. I ran into Itachi's room, not even bothering to knock and pounced on the bed. He jolted up and whipped out his pistol, his hand on the trigger.

"Tachi, put the gun down, it's just me." I told him and reached out to caress his face. He relaxed under my touch and lowered the gun. He put his hand over mine and rubbed his nose against my palm.

"What's wrong?" He asked me once he began waking up a bit more. His voice came out a bit muffled considering he was still nuzzling my hand.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" I whispered excitedly as not to wake up the other members. Not that I gave a damn, I just really didn't want to deal with Hidan's bullshit this time of night. Itachi just gave me a confused look.

"Sarah's pregnant!" I said excitedly. His eyes lit up slightly once it sunk in. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me, his hand rubbing up and down my spine causing me to shiver slightly. He gave me a small peck on the cheek and leaned over towards my ear,

"That's great and all, but who's the father?" He asked me, his hot breath lingering on my ear.

"Deidara." I told him simply. His expression changed to an almost depressed one, but considering this was Itachi, his emotionless façade remained.

"Has she told him yet?" He asked me, his lips making their way down towards my neck.

"No." I moaned out as he found my sweet spot and began sucking on it. I could feel him smile against my neck at my reaction. He pulled away, much to my disliking, and laid back down while holding me against his chest.

"As much as I would love to continue what we were doing, I have to get up for a mission in the morning." He told me as he brought his hand up to move the hair out of my eyes. I hummed in response and snuggled up against his chest. The raven haired male looked towards the battered clock on the nightstand and sighed heavily.

"I might as well get up now considering I have to be up in about an hour anyway." He said as he began to sit up. He rolled me off of him, causing me to whimper at the loss of body heat.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom, turning on the lights. I could hear the shower turn on, but instead of bugging him like I had originally intended, I noticed his bed was much comfier then mine. So I snuggled up next to his pillow and shut my eyelids, contemplating life. The next thing I knew, I could feel someone rubbing my back slowly. When I looked up, I was met with a half naked Uchiha. When had I fallen asleep? His stared at me with soft onyx eyes, his hair dripping slightly. He smiled at me slightly, a very rare sight to behold indeed.

"I don't wanna get up, your bed is comfy." I mumbled out against his pillow. He chuckled lowly.

"Do you want to sleep here then?" He asked me, his calloused thumb brushing against my collarbone. I nodded my head sleepily, a small smile on my face. 

"You are lucky that you're adorable." He said before walking over to his dresser and grabbing a black shirt off the top. He pulled it over his head and grabbed his leather jacket from the coat hanger, pulling it on but leaving it unzipped. He walked to where I was laying and sat down next to me. He brushed some hair out of my face and kissed me on the temple. I gave him a tired smile, to which he returned. He walked out the door leaving me to sleep in peace.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pounce, pounce, pounce." A perky voice said, waking me from my dreams. I grabbed a pillow from beside me and whacked the intruder in the face. She fell next to me , causing the bed to shift under her weight. I ignored her, but then I felt her poking my boobs.

"What do you want Sarah?" I said tiredly. She giggled slightly and continued poking my boobs. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I glared at her.

"Stop." I told her simply. She laughed and started poking me harder.

"No." She told me, still poking me. My eye was twitching a little bit.

"You're just jealous that I'm bigger then you." I told with a smirk on my face. She began pouting and began comparing our sizes with her eyes.

"Bite me." She told me after she realized that she had lost this round. I just smirked at her.

"That's Deidara's job." I told her, causing her to blush slightly. She just got a devious smirk on her face.

"That's not his only job." She said suggestively, causing me to gag in disgust.

"I don't need to hear the details!" I yelled at her, whacking her in the face with a pillow. She started laughing maniacally. 

"You don't want to hear the details but why are you in the Weasel's bed." She said with a raised brow.

"We didn't do anything if that's what you wanted to hear." I told her, throwing my hands up defensively. She just hummed in response and began jumping up and down on the bed. She was bouncing really high now, laughing like the insane person she is.

"Have you told Deidara yet?" I said, but the only response I got was the audible 'Thunk' on the floor from beside me. I leaned over and looked at Sarah, who was so dizzy that her eyes were spinning. I just sighed loudly and walked over and kicked her. She showed no signs of moving, fully playing dead. I got a devious smirk on my face and threw open the door.

"Oh Barbie, I have a secret to tell you!" I yelled through the halls while running from the blonde. I made it to the living room before I was tackled by Sarah.

"Get off me you fat cow." I yelled, which I received a smack in the head from the said 'Fat Cow'. We stood up and were glaring at each other. I could hear a few wolf whistles from around us and looked around to see a few members with wide eyes and Hidan with a nosebleed. I looked down and realized why. Me and Sarah's pajamas' consisted of our bras and booty shorts. 

"Don't act like you haven't seen this before." Sarah said plainly as she walked over to sit on Deidara's lap. 

"What was it you needed to tell me Misty?" He asked me with a curious look. Sarah gave one of those threatening glares to shut me up.

"Actually Sarah has something to tell you." I told him. Sarah gave one last glare before dragging him out of the room. I laughed at her and began walking out of the room when Tobi stopped me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall towards my room. We walked in and I was thrown down on the bed. 

"Aren't we impatient today Madara?" I remarked with a sly smirk as he removed his mask and made his way over towards me, his eyes filled with lust.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter Four

My eyes fluttered open slowly, my lashes tickling my cheeks. I slowly sat up, my back screaming in pain. I wish Madara wasn't so rough when it came to this. I willed myself to clamber out of bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom to wash up. I turned on the lights, which flickered overhead, and turned on the bath water. I watched from where I sat on the toilet as the tub filled up slowly, the mirrors fogging up with the steam.

I stepped in with it still filling, wincing at the hot water against my delicate ankles. I finally submerged my body into hot water, my pale skin reddening due to the heat. I lathered my skin with soap, flinching as I touched the bruises on my wrists. I grabbed a rag and laid over my eyes, laying back in the water. I let the water soak into my pale skin, it burning slightly. 

I sat there, drawing up my knees and resting my chin on them. Was this really all I was worth? I mean, I enjoyed most nights, but now I wonder if that's the only reason why I'm here. Am I really just a toy? I wiped down my body with my strawberry soap, ignoring the burning sensation when it landed on my cuts. I lathered it through my hair, contemplating the value of my life.

I pulled the plug out from the bottom of the tub, just sitting there as I let the water drain out, exposing my naked body to the elements. I winced at the feeling of the cold air nipping at my skin, but I didn't care. I was too caught up in my thoughts. I stood up slowly after what felt like hours and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked over towards the mirror, frowning at leftover makeup on my face.

I walked out and laid on my rickety bed, not bothering to dress. I just stared at the ceiling, trying to make designs out of the water stains. I don't understand why I am feeling like this, I have never felt like this before. The only word I could use to describe this feeling, was the feeling of being useless. The door creaked open, but I didn't look up. I didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"What's wrong?" The usually perky woman asked as she next to me, playing with my short hair. I huffed quietly and continued looking at the ceiling.

"Do you ever just feel used and abused? Like you don't matter to no one?" I asked her, playing with the hem of my towel. She gave me a questioning look, an almost concerned look in her eye.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked, her blue eyes drilling into mine. An annoyed sigh left my lips as I turned my head to gaze out the cracked window.

"Just answer the question." I snapped impatiently. She just sighed and leaned back against my nonexistent headboard.

"Sometimes I guess. Why?" She answered plainly, but curious as to why I was acting so weird.

"I don't know, I just feel useless anymore." I told her, sitting up and walking over to my beaten up dresser to finally get dressed.

"You aren't useless, you are awesome!" She said with that same perky voice that I love.

"What am I good for though. I don't do anything of importance, all I am is the Akatsuki's personal concubine." I told her, throwing one of Itachi's oversized shirts over my head. I didn't get a response back, only silence answered me. I turned around and caught sight of Sarah, who looked like she was debating amongst herself. I continued to dress, leaving Sarah to her inner demons.

"If you are useless then so am I, because that is all we are." She said, her voice wavering slightly. I cringed inwardly seeing this side of my best friend. I am just hoping it is the hormones acting up.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay like this forever." I said simply, sitting next to her again.

"Why don't we take on a mission, just like the rest of the Akatsuki do!" She exclaimed excitedly, her perky side back.

"Pein will never let you take a mission considering that you are pregnant." I told her point blank, but a devious expression was already on her face.

"Pein doesn't know yet though." She said with a slight smirk. I glared at her a bit.

"I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." I told her, but she just put a hand on my shoulder.

"This is my decision, I want to live my life that I was meant to, which is doing exactly what I want." She told me, causing my eyes to widen at her sudden wisdom. A slight smirk finally splayed across my lips as I stared at her.

"I guess we are going to visit Pein then."

_________________________________________________________________

The two of us stood in front of our notorious leader, a blank expression on his face as he viewed us both. The silence had an eerie feeling to it, it made the atmosphere almost stressful. His judgmental eyes shifted from us to the list of available missions. The purple haired woman stood beside him, her emotionless face still present. Yet, her eyes were another story. The bags under her eyes indicated high levels of stress, and her eyes kept shifting, but for that I couldn't tell. Either it was out of curiosity, or it was something else entirely. Something like fear.

Pein's hands shot out and grabbed a fistful of my shirt, bringing us face to face. Most people would have assumed the natural fear that came with his gaze, but I saw something else entirely, it was almost like he was challenging me. A large smirk spread across his face, reveling in his confused expression.

"So can we have that mission or what?" I asked with a sickeningly sweet voice. I could hear Sarah snickering behind me, to which was quickly shushed by Konan. He looked at me, then smirked with confidence, seemingly amused with my confidence.

"Are you sure you can handle it? These missions tend to be very dangerous." He said tauntingly, obviously thinking that I couldn't handle it. I leaned in closer, close enough were I could feel his breath on my face.

"Why are you so doubtful of me? Is it because I am a girl?" I said teasingly. He just sighed and released me, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's not it at all. I would rather not send you out being as inexperienced as you two are." He said while glaring at me.

"Well then send me out on an easy one!" I nearly shouted. He sighed before looking through his folder again.

"The best I can do for you two is to be shadowed by an Akatski member on one of their missions, but still heavily advise that you wait till an easier one comes in." He told us with an almost worried expression. One that I had failed to notice at the time.

"Give us one with Itachi then." Sarah said from beside me, whilst I shot her a half hearted glare. She gave me a knowing smirk before turning her attention back to the orange haired man.

"Fine. Let Itachi know that he is taking you two on his mission with him. He leaves tonight." He told us before shooing us out of his office. Both Me and Sarah jumped up and down gleefully once the door was shut. 

"I'll go tell Itachi, you go get ready." I told my blonde haired best friend. She saluted me before taking off in a mad dash.

I giggled at her childish antics before making my way down the long hallway, a skip in my step if you must. I took in the cracked walls and peeling paint, as if noticing it for the first time despite living here 5 years already. Each door there had its own personality, telling you who lived where. Hidan's door had a weird symbol, probably one for his fake god. Sasori's was built very well and had beautiful intricate designs on it, making it seem almost out of place in the crumbling building. I finally made it to a familiar black door, to which I knocked on 3 times. I waited a minute before he answered the door.

"Is there something you need Misty?" He asked tiredly, obviously having been taking a nap. 

"Pein told me to tell you that you will be shadowing us on your mission tonight." I told him plainly, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing what now?" He asked, still groggy with sleep. I just sighed and shook him by the shoulders, repeating my previous question slowly. His eyes widened a bit as he finally caught on to what I was saying.

"He does realize that I am going on an S-class mission right?" He asked emotionlessly. I just nodded my head as my answer, causing him to sigh a bit. It was at this moment that our favorite blonde showed up, a pack on her shoulder.

"Time to go!" She chirped loudly, a large smile on her face. I walked across the hall and pulled on my leather jacket. I stared out my window one last time before catching up with my two partners. I was super excited for my first official mission.

I wish I would have listened to Pein. I wish I would have heeded his warning. I wish I would have noticed the fear in his eyes. I wish I would have never gone. Because I could've never predicted what happened next.


	5. Chapter 5

I had a spring in my step, excited for my first official mission. Sarah slung an arm over my shoulder, ignoring the wary looks the Weasel was giving us. He was one of the only people who knew about Sarah being knocked up, and knew it was dangerous for her to be coming along. He tried to dissuade her before we left, but she was insistent on going. Knowing he lost the battle, he just shut up and continued walking ahead of us, trying not to seem at all suspicious. The streets were dark, most of the street lights having gone out a long time ago. This area seemed to be even scummier then where the base was, the town seemingly falling apart. It looked like this part of town seemed to be lost in time, neon signs and all. We passed what seemed to be a bunch of abandoned buildings, but I knew better. These were probably other bases for our rival gangs, after all they bared a striking resemblance to ours. It was either that or whorehouses.

Itachi diverted off into an alleyway of some kind, causing me and Sarah to look at each other in confusion but we followed anyway. It was pretty dirty down this way, in both ways if you know what I mean. He knocked on an old rusted door that couldn't be seen from the street. A young man opened the door, his eyes bright and round, and long brown hair hanging in a low ponytail. He looked so feminine, that I almost mistook him for a woman. He looked less then pleased to see the weasel, before he diverted his gaze towards us. His eyes lit up slightly, a malicious smile on his lips. He leaned towards Itachi, whispering something in his ear. He backed up from him, emotionless as ever but his eyes telling a different story. I had known him long enough, personally and intimately, to know that the only way the weasel ever showed emotions was with his eyes, and his eyes showed nothing but disgust. Sarah looked like she wanted to speak up, but was quickly shut up when I stomped on her foot. She glared at me, her blue eyes raging. She didn't exactly like being told to shut up.

They seemed to converse silently amongst themselves, before the man nodded his head, stepping aside and allowing us inside. It seemed abandoned at first as we made our way down the dark, damp hallways, but I could feel vibrations as we climbed down the stairs. I could feel the pulsing under my feet as we got closer, finally reaching a black curtain. I could see lights flashing underneath the thick fabric as it swayed with the breeze, the music finally reaching my ears. It finally dawned on me, that this was some underground nightclub, a sleazy one at that. Itachi pulled the curtain aside, mocking a gentlemanly bow, and allowed me and Sarah passage through. Our eyes widened as we took in the sites around us. It was filled with drunken people, dancing and grinding on one another. Some were making out in the corners, and some going even further than that. It smelled of sweat and booze, the scent making my stomach curl. I found myself unintentionally grabbing Itachi's hand, squeezing it tightly in my grip. This wasn't something I was used to, I felt like a child who had lost their mother in a crowded mall. He eyed me curiously, somewhat surprised at my childish actions, but shook it off once he realized I wasn't paying much attention. I glanced over at Sarah, who seemed to be more excited than I was. Her eyes were sparkling as she viewed the crowds, watching as half naked men and women moved seductively across the dancefloor. Of course she would find joy in something as sleazy as this.

We made our way through the crowd, cutting across the crowded floor and shoving people out of our way. They seemed not to take any offence though, it must've been the alcohol in their systems. We made it to a doorway, beads hanging from the frame as if they added some sort of mysteriousness to it. We moved through, my hair getting caught in the strings as we went. I let out a frustrated groan while Sarah tried to pull it out, threatening to cut my hair even shorter then it was if I continued to struggle. She finally managed to get it out, the weasel shaking his head in disapproval at my now messy hair. He reached a hand out and smoothed it down the best he could, running his fingers along my scalp. I tried my hardest not to purr in satisfaction, considering there were tons of people watching and I didn't exactly want an audience. I instead settled for groaning and scowling at him, playfully pushing his hand away. We finished the journey through, the music now distantly playing and not threatening to blow my eardrums. Two bodyguards sat at the door, not allowing anyone access until they saw Itachi. It was almost as if they knew he was coming. They let us through no questions asked, into the backroom where a man sat at his desk. He had bandages on his face, obviously having been in a pretty bad fight recently. He wore a very expensive and pristine tuxedo, and had a very large collection of swords on the wall behind him. I gulped nervously, looking anywhere but his eyes as not to get caught in his intense gaze. He glared at us, letting Itachi know his dissatisfaction for bringing 'useless' women in here. Ouch, that only stung a little. He scratched the back of his head before turning his gaze towards us. He looked like he was battling his inner demons before finally coming to a conclusion.

"Wait outside for me. He won't talk to me if you two are here. It shouldn't take too long so try not to do anything stupid in the mean time okay?" He asked, obviously concerned for our safety. Which in hindsight I should probably have been concerned for too.

"Don't worry, we won't cause too much havoc!" Sarah chirped in with her normal perky but slightly insane voice. He sighed loudly before nodding his head towards the door. We wandered out into the open, careful not to get caught up in the beads again. We looked around, I trying to find someplace to sit while Sarah was trying to find someone to 'play' with. I tried to talk to her but when I turned around, she had latched herself onto some red haired woman. I rolled my eyes, regretting having expected more from her, and just walked over to the bar and ordered myself a shot of whiskey. My fingers tapped impatiently on the grimy countertop, feeling disgusted at the sight of who knows what substance that stained it. My shot was slid over to me, to which I graciously took and downed, wincing at the burning sensation in my throat. I put my hand up for another one when someone else's hand shot up, ordering the shot for me. I glanced over at them, trying to figure out what their game was. He had spiky silver hair, dark eyes, and a mask that covered half of his face. He had a tight black shirt on, one that outlined every one of his abs. Normally I would know better then to accept anything from a stranger or give them the time of day, especially in this kind of joint. However there was a mysteriousness about him, one that I desperately wanted to figure out.

"What are you playing at?" I asked suspiciously, my hand lingering near where I kept my pocketknife. He sighed and downed his own shot.

"You don't belong here." He told me, his voice low and dangerous. It gave me chills listening to it.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, my mind screaming danger. But of course I didn't listen to it.

"You aren't like everyone else, you're inexperienced. Anyone could take advantage of you if you aren't careful." He said, not looking at me once. My eyes were wide and my thoughts racing. If he could read me so easily, then could everyone else? Was I a target? He saw my expression before sighing heavily.

"Look I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just warning you to be aware of your surroundings. Trust me, nice guys like me are kind of hard to come by around here." He said, downing his 3rd shot with ease.

"How do I know you're one of the good guys?" I asked curiously. I was still hesitant to down the shot he gave me.

"If I weren't, I would've already spiked your drink and dragged you off to the nearest bathroom without you ever knowing until you woke up the next morning, bloody and naked in some alley." I could feel fear filling me up inside, knowing he was right. I shouldn't act so naïve in these situations but I can't help it, doing things like this filled me with adrenaline and made me feel like I was invincible.

"If you want my advice, stay near your tall friend, he seems more then capable of taking care of you." He told me, finishing off his drinks and paying his tab and mine. He made me feel uneasy, had he been watching us this entire time?

"I take it this advice isn't free?" I asked, knowing better then to trust people so easily in this business, nothing was ever free in this world.

"Of course not." He said, standing from his seat and adjusting his shirt.

"What do you want?" I asked hesitantly. I could tell he sensed my discomfort.

"I could ask for a lot of things considering I've already roped you in, but all I ask for is a dance." He said, bowing and extending his hand out to me. I stared at him incredulously.

"A dance? That's it?" I asked, not believing him.

"That's all I want." He said, pushing his hand towards me. I stared at him uneasily, before finally taking his hand and letting him lead me into the crowd. If that's all he wanted, then I was happy to oblige. Besides, I definitely didn't mind being guided by him, he was definitely easy on the eyes, well from what I could see anyways. I tried my best to avoid the other people, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid their greasy bodies. I crashed into his chest, his arms wrapping around me almost instinctively. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, which didn't exactly happen often when it came to me.

I stared into his eyes and let him guide my body, my body melted against his, and we swayed to the music. Our bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and I felt myself being lost in the song. Our chests grinded against each other, our hips rocking together and we started dancing more sloppily, our dance becoming more heated and seductive. I could feel the heat roll off of him in waves, his hands slowly making their way down my sides and towards my hips, my hands reaching up and curling my fingers in his hair. His touch felt magical, it ignited something inside of me. I reached up towards his mask, hooking my finger around the edge and slowly pulling it down, receiving no protests from him. He was even more beautiful with the mask pulled down if that was possible. I grabbed his face, staring wordlessly into his onyx eyes and brought his face down to mine, our lips crashing together. I loved the way his lips felt on mine, his hand coming up to cup the back of my head, bringing us even closer. He was like a drug, he left me wanting more. I had never felt like this before, and I couldn't bring myself to stop it. This felt better then any kind of adrenaline or high I had felt before. I lost myself in this strangers arms, in his lips. I lost track of time, it felt like we had been there for hours. 

And for a moment, I never wanted it to end...


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like I was walking on air, though of course it was probably just the hallucinogenics that were being pumped into the air. I felt like melting right there in his arms, and letting him take me away to whatever paradise awaited me. Though of course this man was clearly not Prince Charming no matter how much he looked like one, and there certainly was not a glittering castle that awaited us, probably just some grimy hotel room in all honesty; not that that had stopped me before. I could feel his hands travelling slowly down my sides and I involuntarily smirked to myself, letting his hands rest dangerously low on my hips as my head laid on his shoulder. I looked around from over his shoulder, catching Sarah out of the corner of my eye as she grinded on a fairly good looking brunette in the corner of the room, fresh bruises adorning her neck like jewelry. I rolled my eyes at her as our gazes met and she smiled her usual satisfied and snarky grin, before looking over the man who’s arms I rested in and nodding approvingly. I had to repress a giggle as she almost immediately reattached herself to the girl’s bruised lips, definitely in an almost mocking way. In fact, I probably would’ve done the same if not for finding my fingers interlocked with another and being gently pulled away from the silver haired vixen that previously held me.

I felt dizzy as I collided with the tight chest, my legs seeming to give out from beneath me as I swept up. I looked up to yell at the stranger before finding myself silenced, cold onyx staring back at me. I shivered involuntarily under his gaze, to which he quirked a brow before looking back at the man I had been previously dancing with, a dangerous snarl on the Weasel’s lips. I could only make out pieces of their conversation, my head spinning from the liquor I had consumed previously. Apparently it had been pretty strong. “Aren’t you a little far from home son of the White Fang?” I could hear the other man snicker from beneath his mask, but couldn’t hear what he said in response, my attention now focused on the buttons on Itachi’s jacket. Yeah, definitely very strong alcohol. I could hear a growl erupt from his chest, my eyes shooting up to view his face. His usual stoic face was replaced with a scowl, and he seemed pissed. More pissed then I had ever seen him. His apparent opponent had a victorious look on his face, and though you couldn’t see most of it, you could easily see the outline of his taunting smirk through the mask. The music was stopped and now the silence was filled with the murmuring of the crowd that was gathering. It was only then that the puzzle pieces fell into place, albeit slowly considering my sudden drunkness. My mystery man was from a rival gang, and from the scowl on Itachi’s face, my guesses were Konoha district; and if that were true, he was intruding on Akatsuki and Kirigakure territory.

“I suggest you leave here quickly Kakashi before we have problems.” Itachi threatened, putting me down on the ground and leaning me against the wall of the bar. Normally he wouldn’t keep me out of his sight in this situation, but considering we were currently allied with Kirigakure, the bodyguards had no choice but to keep an eye on me. 

“What would happen if I didn’t comply?” He stated dryly, a dissatisfied look present on his face. Though it was his eyes that stated clearly that he was challenging him.

“You do realize you came alone to a gun fight armed only with a blade? How do you really think this is going to play out Kakashi?” Itachi stated, and I found myself smiling at his analogy. There were a few seconds of tense silence before Kakashi sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“You’re right, I’m getting ahead of myself here. I guess I’ll see myself out Uchiha.” He said with a bored expression on his face, but I didn’t miss the grin that seemed to be carved into his face, or the silent whisper that fell from his masked lips. Traitor. I looked up to ask the Weasel what that had meant, but was met with his piercing glare. I found myself smiling sheepishly but giggling nonetheless. Damn, I really needed to take home whatever alcohol that was. He rolled his eyes before picking me back up from my spot on the floor, letting me wrap my arms around his neck as I let my head rest against his collarbone.

I could hear him speaking to someone indistinctly, but found my drunken haze much more entertaining then whatever he was doing. Honestly, I didn’t even know what was going on until I found myself tossed onto a rickety bed, Itachi tiredly stumbling back out of the room silently. I looked around and noticed that there were two beds in this room, and looked like your typical rundown motel room, cracks on the windows and the smell of mildew to boot. I tried to bury myself in blankets but found the bed was bare, just to my luck. I sat up and found myself looking out the broken window and out onto the street below. It was obvious from the hookers patrolling the streets outside that we were still in Kirigakure territory, meaning Tachi must’ve rented a room for the night, which was probably the smartest thing he could’ve done. I’m sure taking two drunk girls out into the street at night probably wouldn’t be the best idea. I ran my fingers over the small beaten up dresser beside the window, checking the drawers for any hidden contents inside. I only found a couple spiders and an old newspaper, much to my dismay. I closed the drawers and looked around, grimacing to myself as I stared at the peeling paint and found myself kind of afraid to walk across the carpet considering how stained it was. I heard the doorknob turning and quickly hopped onto the bed, assuming the position I had been in previously.

Itachi walked in with a passed out blonde on his shoulder, a bottle of liquor dangling loosely from his fingertips. He tossed her on the bed opposite me, and pulled some blankets out of the closet that I missed somewhere along the line, throwing one of them on her as he snuggled against her pillow, mumbling something about Deidara. The Weasel walked over and tossed a blanket to me, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking a sip of the mystery liquid. I reached out for the bottle but he pulled it out of my reach, muttering “You have had way too much already from the looks of things.” I scowled at him, defiantly turning my head away from him and groaning in defeat. He reached out and patted me on the head, giving me a slight smile before he placed the bottle on the nightstand and pulled his shirt off, laying it on the nightstand as well before he laid down next to me. His onyx eyes stared into mine, seemingly reading my soul and I found myself lost in his gaze. I was half asleep, still tipsy from my earlier adventures, and I could see his lips moving slightly, whispering something to me. He had a slight smile on his face as he spoke, before moving up and pressing a kiss to my temple. Everything was hazy and I couldn’t make out what had just happened, it was like I hadn’t heard anything at all. I only curled up to his chest in response and basked in his heat, the perfect pillow. He seemed to whispering things to me, maybe taking advantage of my half asleep state to vent. I just closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

_______________________________________________________

Light poured in from the tattered curtains, filling me with the overwhelming feeling of needing to vomit. I slowly blinked my eyes open, my head pounding as I could feel the full effects of my hangover kicking in. I blinked away my sudden blindness and looked around the room, my nose curling up as the strong smell of mildew filled my nose. This was definitely not helping my hangover, not even a little bit. I swung my legs out of bed quickly, shivering as my feet touched the dirty floor. Things were grossing me out much more right now then they usually did, which again, made me want to hurl. I looked down and scowled, as I was still wearing yesterday’s clothes. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and brought it up to my nose, testing to see if my outfit was still wearable. It reeked of booze and cigarette smoke, which wasn’t exactly something new, but it also smelled like dogs and musty books for some weird reason. I shrugged it off and wandered to the bathroom, debating on whether I should take a shower until I saw the condition of the shower and quickly decided against it. I could always shower when we got home right? I peeked my head out and threw a towel at the snoring blonde on the bed closest to me, causing her to scowl at me. From the looks of it, she was pretty hungover too.

“What happened last night?” I asked my groaning partner, ignoring her malice filled glare and petting her head. That usually put her in a better mood. She growled at me for a second more before doing her usual sarcastic purr.

“We got drunk obviously.” She stated, whilst I just stared at her boringly. She smirked at me, obviously satisfied with herself.

“No shit Sherlock, I meant what happened during our drunken escapades?” I stated sarcastically, peeling off my shirt with a grimace and just opting to wear my bra instead. It was probably more clothing then most of the women here wore, so there really wasn’t any issue.

“Well I distinctly remember grinding on these two hot chicks, which was awesome by the way, and you got hot and heavy with this weird guy.” She said, throwing her hands in the air with an exasperated look.

“Really? I don’t remember much of that. Was he hot at least?” I asked, cause you know, important questions here.

“From what I could see, he definitely was a looker. He had a weird mask on though, and only took it off when he locked lips with you, which was pretty steamy in it’s own right.” She shared, an almost impressed look on her face. 

“What happened after that? Usually in a situation like that, I end up going home with them.” I stated, waiting for her response before I turned away.

“Can’t remember, I was hammered too y'know!” She exclaimed loudly, smiling one of her usual obnoxious smiles. I pulled on my leather jacket and fluffed my hair to the best of my abilities, before the door creaked open and the Weasel walked through.

His eyes were sunken in, indicating he got no sleep the night before. He had a thermos of coffee in his hand, but it was obviously cheap and smelled bad. That didn’t stop me from wandering over and grabbing the cup from his hands. He didn’t seem to mind as he sat on the bed, pulling some files from the drawer in between the beds and flipping through. I did however, receive a glare when I handed it back empty. Sarah giggled from her bed, but the Weasel was not so amused with my antics. I sat on the bed beside him and ran my fingers through his ebony hair which was kept out of its usual ponytail, but he seemed too tired to notice. I gave Sarah a nod of the head, silently asking what was wrong, but she only shrugged her shoulders in return.

I couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming feeling of guilt, but what I was guilty for, I didn’t know… At least not yet anyway  
_______________________________________________________________

We walked down the street, slinking in the shadows and blending in with some of the more grungier of the locals. It was daylight, so the prostitutes that usually roamed the streets were missing, and the thugs hid deeper inside the alleys then usual. Cops patrolled the street during the day, but they never seemed to make any actual arrests. It seemed that even the law were just as bad as the criminals that lived at this end of town. We didn’t push our luck though, never know when you’re gonna get one of those newbies or ride alongs who would bust down any operation they found running. It was particularly quiet, something I found quite enjoying from time to time, and tried to remember what the missing pieces were from the night before. It was all blurry, but I could vaguely remember dancing with the faceless stranger, Itachi dragging me out of there after a fight with him, but did he say his name? I couldn’t remember, but I could vaguely recall him saying something to do with the White Fang. Afterwards he helped me up to our room and retrieved Sarah before crawling in bed beside me. He had whispered something to me hadn’t he? What had he said? It was frustrating to say the least as I tried to wrack my brain for information that didn’t seem to be there.

I groaned inwardly as Sarah wrapped in arm around my shoulder, seemingly keyed in to my inner turmoil. I glanced at her and silently asked for any information she had, but her eyes were the same as mine. Blank and without the information that was needed. We rounded the corner and noticed the street was bare, no civilians, no vehicles, and no cops. It was way too quiet for this kind of neighborhood, and especially in broad daylight. Someone cleared their throats behind us and I whipped around, catching a glance of eyes that almost seemed red for a moment, and it seemed like Deja Vu as I came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Then the gunshots rang out…

And suddenly I remembered everything from the night before…


End file.
